Greg in Gensokyo
by CptnCherryBomb
Summary: Greg found himself in Gensokyo! He needs to find out why, and find a way out!
1. Welcome to Gensokyo

New Place Day 1

Ugh... my bones are sore... anyways, I, Greg Heffley, have found myself in a weird place. There are lush trees... Where am I?

It's lucky I have my journal with me, so the person holding this can read about my crazy adventure.

New Place Day 2

I've wandered for a night, but I don't see any humans nearby. I saw a flash of darkness. I wonder what it is? I followed the darkness.

WHAM!

It hit a tree!

Inside was a... girl? I'm not sure if it is human. It keeps T-posing.

"H...Hi? My name is Greg Heffley..."

"Is that so? I'm Rumia."

"H...Hello..."

*bares fangs*

AHH NO! SHE/IT IS LUNGING AT ME! Will I get out alive? *faint*

*awakes*

"Hello sir! I saw you unconscious in the Forest of Magic!"

I'm.. in a house. Another girl was speaking to me.

"The what? Where am I?"

"Forest of Magic! Welcome to Gensokyo!"

"Eh?"

"You don't know? Wait... You're not from here?"

"I'm Greg Heffley from Plainview, USA."

To be continued...


	2. Kourindou and Misty Lake

"I'm Marisa Kirisame! I know a friend that may help you."

Friend? Even the people here have friends?

We went through the forest. A village!

"Kourin!"

"Oh... Hi? New kid?"

"His name is Greg. I think He's from the Outside World."

Now I'm in a shop with some guy? He sells all sorts of stuff though.

"You from the Outside World?"

"If that is what you guys call it, yeah..."

So the people here calls our home the Outside World? I didn't think much. I looked in. It was moldy and there are really random stuff, like a clock, a really old computer, and even my old bike!

"Sir? Do the people fight here?"

"Yes, by danmaku!"

"What is that?"

"Lots of projectiles!"

I've played Undertale before, so I know he's meaning the Bullet Hell genre. How did I get into a game world?

Gensokyo Day 3

I kinda have some basic knowledge here from the Kourin guy, so I've decided to explore the place. I've played Minecraft as well, so I started collecting resources. I've built a small shelter with sticks and stones, but I'm living near the shop, just in case these creatures strike again. I've made a hammer out of stones, hopefully I can survive.

Using some lights, I found a lake. The Kourin Guy said that it was called Misty Lake, and it fogs up at noon. It's 9 now, so I guess I could navigate it safely?

I kinda see a house right there, maybe someone lives there?

I approach the house. A sign on the door says, "Owner is out". Guess I'll wait.

About half an hour later, I hear some music and sees some big words saying, "Ice Fairy of the Lake". Faries? Will they try to eat me?

To be continued


	3. Vs Cirno and Finding Manny

A humanoid with ice crystals on her back appeared! Maybe she's the fairy?

"Who are you? Are you trying to destroy my house?"

"No, no! I'm just waiting for the owner!"

"I am!"

I hear a riff play. A battle is starting!

Several spheres appear. They explode and more crystals appear! I don't know what it does, but I know I shouldn't touch them. But since I can't do danmaku (gee, the terminology is getting into me), All I can do is to dodge and maybe use my hammer to reflect slower projectiles.

[Ice Sign "Icicle Fall"]

WHAT? There are more to just dodging? Hopefully My powers gets better after this battle.

Ice spears are dropping towards me in a lane-like fashion! I found a comfy spot on the leftmost lane and smacked all projectiles back. Thankfully, this is easier than the other encounter as the fairy(I found out she's called Cirno) isn't trying to eat me. Yay!

"ribbit"

"Ah! A frog! I'm freezing it!"

Whew! That was easy. I slipped back to my house when she was freezing the frog.

"Bubby!"

Manny? How did he get here?

"Manny, no time for chat. We have to go to my house quick."

When we were back, There was no sign of my house! Did it get destroyed?

"Bubby! House!"

Then, I saw my house behind me! Maybe the magic here messed with my perspective.

We went in and gathered more resources. Now my house is safer!

To be continued...


	4. On my Way to find Yukari

Gensokyo Day 4

Another night. Manny is here, so we have to go. I don't want him to get hurt. He might've wrecked havoc, but that will come in handy later.

I told Manny to stay and found the Kourin guy.

"How do I get out?"

"Find Yukari, but don't go near the mansion at Misty Lake. Go to the village near the barrier."

"But where is that barrier?"

"It's in a mountain range. Have a map."

I got the map and went to find Manny, but he isn't there!

"Bubby!"

He went on my back! How mischievous!

Anyways, we have to start our journey heading southeast. I have Manny hide in a shell backpack I found near our house.

"It's big inside!"

I wanted to know how big, so I crawled in. There was a house inside!

"Let's go, and stay inside."

I went back out and hitched it onto my back. Our journey starts.

to be continued


	5. Vs Kass, the Girl in the Shell

It was on the way that I realised i forgot my hammer, but it is far already. I put the shell down and gathered stuff to make a new one.

Just as I finished, Manny burst out of the shell!

"Someone inside!"

I wanted to know why, so I took Manny and my hammer inside and decided to investigate.

Manny pointed at the closet. I open the door.

Someone is laying her back on the wall, holding a sign that says "Why are you here?"

I said, "I came across this shell at the Forest... I'm from the outside world. I'm Greg Heffley."

(sign) "I'm Kass Cystoclem. Double check a shell before taking it! Wait, you're from the Outside World?"

"Yes! I'm finding Yukari."

(sign) "I can help you! Warm up fight?"

"What? Ok?"

I turned my head to find Manny. He managed to stay still.

"Battle time, Manny."

"Aww yeah!"

Kass comes out from the closet, a force field forms and a barrage of bullets kick in. I swished them back with my trusty hammer, while Manny swiftly jumps from BULLET TO BULLET. He's strong, and I know it.

(sign) "What a Chad, your brother is!"

"You know Virgin vs Chad?"

(sign) "Yes! Rinnosuke, know as Kourin, surely knows a lot!"

"Kourin? He provided me information here!"

(sign) "He's cool, but, stop chatting! Your bro is crazy!"

Manny is starting to stick tape to Kass's hands! Sensible, as most bullets come from there.

"Chill. He's only three."

That's a lie, but he uses it as well. Why can't I?

(sign) "I give up. The 2 of you combined saps me energy. Get back out to check the time."

I did, and it's nighttime. I went back in.

"Nighttime!"

(sign) "Sleep time. You 2 can have the sofa."

It was better than nothing.

To be continued

**P.S. Kass is from my other ****fic Autumn Mystery. Cystoclem refers to the Cistoclemmys family of box turtles.**


	6. The Youkai Parade

Gensokyo Day 5

Had a good night. Manny didn't break anything.

Kass used a sign to tell us to look out.

We looked out. There were lots of Youkai ladies.

(sign) "It's the biannual Youkai Parade. Be careful."

"I'll show you something, but only indoors."

I remembered telling Rowley about being a 500 year old person that can turn into water. Will come in handy in this magic land.

(sign) "We're indoors now. Show us."

I concentrated. I turned into a garden sized pool.

(sign) "Nice for dipping."

"And for warding off predators." I said after reverting.

I went out.

"The kid that fainted?"

It's Rumia. Everyone looked at me.

"I'm over 500 and can turn into any form of water. Do not eat."

"Really?"

"You'll see."

I concentrated again. I turned into the Dead Sea.

"Nice source of salt." Said one of them.

I reverted.

"Promise you won't eat me?"

Everyone said, "Promise."

I went back in.

"They promised to not eat me due to my powers."

(sign) "Good!"

"Where's Manny?"

(sign) "Disassembling my toy windmill."

"Pretty typical. He once turned off our central heating."

(sign) "(too shocked)"

"Let's continue to go."

I went out. The parade ended, so I hitched the shell and went on.

To be continued


	7. At the Village

Gensokyo Day 7

We walked for a few days. Sometimes a Youkai or two passes by, but knowing I'm "The Outside World Boy of Water" (They gave me that title), They either greet hi or simply makes way. Lovely.

Anyways, this entry is written somewhere near the village - I can see it in a distance.

We walked on. The village!

We entered.

Kass came out.

(sign) "Yukari isn't always here. Let's try do a knocking fest."

We knocked on a few doors.

"Visitors?"

"Hello, I'm Greg Heffley from the Outside World, Are you Yukari?"

"No, but you can wait."

Wait? So I was waiting outside and the woman said, "Sis! Someone wants you!"

So the "Sis" is Yukari?

"Yes?"

"Hello, I'm Greg Heffley from the Outside World, Are you Yukari?"

"Yes, how can I help?"

"I'm trying to get out of here, do you know why?"

"I didn't really do anything, but I CAN get you out."

"Hooray!"

"On a condition."

"A battle?"

"What a smart kid!"

To be continued


	8. Ultimate Battle

A battle starts!

A large barrage of bullets came in. Usually, I can either dodge or use my hammer to reflect it, but there's too many! Even if I swing my hammer, I got hit!

It didn't hurt, but it was painful! I tried to get up, but another wave came in!

Manny used the tactic on the Kass fight, but there are so many bullets, he cannot jump on all of them! He got richoteted back!

Is this the end?

"Full heal!"

Manny found a FULL HEAL? Oh boy! We healed ourselves, and we continued.

I saw a thing on my hands. What is it? It looks round.

It says, "Throw Me."

So I did, and BOOM! All bullets are gone!

It was a BOMB!

Knowing that I can use a bomb to halter the bullets, and that we can heal, I'm more confident.

Manny continued to jump and skid. He even used two of them as skis!

Meanwhile, I was spinning round and round, splattering bullets everywhere!

Yukari said, "You guys are crazy! Just go!"

A portal opened!

To be continued


	9. The End

I grabbed Manny and stepped in. A whoosh sound buzzes in my ears.

The portal is like a tunnel. It is full of creepy eyes. The air pressure is killing me.

After what seems like an eternity, I'm finally HOME.

"Greg! Manny! We're so worried!"

"Mom, we're fine! Also, I believe the relationship between me and Manny is better."

I saw something in front of Manny.

"Youngster of Destruction"

His title. Pretty accurate.

Now that my skills are real, I'll show my friends that I can turn into the Dead Sea tomorrow!

End


End file.
